


Обещание

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отца и братьев только что вздернули на городской площади. Эцио выплакивает свое горе Леонардо, но художнику нечем его утешить. Разве что дать одно непростое обещание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Леонардо никогда в жизни не приходилось утешать плачущих людей. Да, он наблюдал детские слезы, которые зачастую льются без каких бы то ни было причин. Да, в глазах его дорогой матушки стояла влага, когда мастер Верроккьо признал его талант и отрекся от кисти, но ни капли не сорвалось с ее ресниц. Да, сам он не раз позволял слабости разочарования или отчаяния брать над собой верх, огорченный неудачами в живописи, неоправданными ожиданиями в конструировании.

Поэтому, глядя, как Эцио безудержно рыдает, спрятав лицо у него в коленях, Леонардо не знает, что делать. Плечи мальчика спазматически дергаются, он затихает на время и вздрагивает в тишине, оплакивая убитых братьев и отца, а затем, раз или два проскулив, как умирающий пес, начинает кричать во всю мощь своих легких. И снова, по кругу.

Руки Леонардо мокры от горячих слез Эцио. Он рассеянно гладит темные волосы и старается беспрерывно говорить, выдумывая какую-то несуразицу. Он знает, что словами не зашить разорванную, кровоточащую душу, но продолжает, как заклинание, твердить, что мать и сестра остались живы, что смерть мужчин будет отмщена, что виновных настигнет наказание, что Эцио незачем корить себя в промедлении − он бы ничего не смог сделать.

Мальчик сжимается от боли, вьющей плети из тысячи его нервов, и тогда Леонардо дает обещание.

− Я буду помогать тебе, Эцио. Пусть они разносят слухи и очерняют твое имя, я не отступлюсь. Я буду рядом и не оставлю тебя, обещаю.

Ладонями он обхватывает и обращает лицо юноши к себе, чтобы подтвердить сказанное прямым зрительным контактом.

И он держит клятву, только бы никогда впредь эти преданные глаза не заволокло пеленой печали. Держит крепко, даже когда сознание постепенно соскальзывает в темную пропасть, а герметисты прикрикивают и встряхивают его тряпичное тело. Леонардо чувствует надломленное ребро, одно из нижних слева, и солоноватость на языке. Ему тяжело поднимать свинцовые веки, но он заставляет глаза смотреть вперед, пусть контуры предметов оплывают, как свечи к рассвету, а стены ходят ходуном, будто в корабельном трюме.

Эцио убивает их молча, с удивительной точностью вонзая кинжалы. Он бесстрастен и расчетлив, и его теплые руки трясутся, лишь распутывая веревки на истерзанных грубым волокном запястьях Леонардо. Мальчику надо ответить что-то, успокоить, ведь все в порядке, да разве теперь перед ним тот мальчик, который, тоскуя по разрушенной семье, ночами тайком пробирался в незапертое окно мастерской и укладывался на скамье, чтобы забыться, наконец, тревожным сном? Нет, мужчина рядом с ним силен духом, и его глаза сухи, а голос тверд. Одни только пальцы и выдают беспокойство.

Он внимательно осматривает неглубокие раны Леонардо и, прислонив к своей груди, бережно стирает краешком плаща, мягкой бордовой подкладкой, слезы с его щек, вместе с кровью и серой пылью.

− Не надо, − просит Эцио глухо. − Ты все еще здесь. Ты со мной, как и обещал.

Леонардо вглядывается в серьезное, взрослое лицо и мучительно подавляет желание признаться, как сильно он боялся − не грозившей ему смертельной опасности, но нарушить клятву. Он собирает волю в кулак, чтобы не расклеиться пуще прежнего.

− Я готов идти дальше.

Леонардо произносит это с уверенностью в своих силах, и Эцио помогает ему встать на ноги. У него тоже есть одно обещание, негласное, данное самому себе.

Что бы ни случилось, какие бы препятствия ни встали на пути, сколько бы врагов не окружило плотным кольцом, − Эцио успеет.


End file.
